L'un j'Ai Aime et A Perdu
by Masked Angel
Summary: Raoul and Christine are married, but Christine is in love with Erik's ghost. Raoul will go to any means to win his love back. Please Read and Review! Second Chapter up!
1. She Loves a Ghost

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Phantom? I mean honestly people, as much as I wish it were true, it's not going to happen anytime soon. Seeing as I don't own this show, I really don't have any money, you sue me, it's not going to be worth anything, trust me…really….

Author's Note: Yeah, this is my attempt at a Phantom fic without Raoul bashing, in any way. Look, I don't hate the man, he's just so easy to bash, so here goes nothing, I present…

****

L'Un j'Ai Aimé ... et A Perdu

"Erik!" shouted Christine in her sleep, "Poor darling Erik…" she moaned and turned over.

Next to her lay Raoul, awake, his eyes full of sorrow and a mad love for Christine, "She's in love with a ghost…" he whispered to himself, "Yet while she lives, he lives, and she will never truly love me." He slipped quietly out of bed and walked over to the window over looking the ocean in the couple's honeymoon suite. 

By day they were the happy newlyweds, sharing all of life's beauty as though through the eyes of a newborn, but consistently, at night, Christine would call out Erik's name in her sleep, and Raoul could picture what those dreams must be.

He pounded his fist onto the balcony's rail, "He'll never die! I will have to live being second to her love of a ghost! How long must this go on God? Will I have to live the rest of my life competing with him?"

"Raoul? Who are you shouting at darling? Come back to bed." Called Christine from where she was lying.

"Just getting some fresh air, I'll be back soon, go back to sleep."

But Christine wouldn't listen. She got out of bed and joined her husband on the balcony, "Raoul, what's wrong? You haven't been sleeping I know."

"Nothing's wrong Darling." He said as he kissed her forehead, "Go back to sleep, you need your rest."

"So do you Raoul, more than I. What's troubling you?"

'That you're still in love with him…that you shout out his name while you sleep…that I can see in your eyes, even as we make love, that you wish it were him that you were with.' Were all thoughts that raced through Raoul's head, "The food's not agreeing with me, that's all." He said aloud.

"Oh, alright, be back in bed in five minutes though. I worry about you."

~TBC if I get reviews. So if you want more, please, tell me so and I will write more. If y'all hate it, please tell me so, so I can move onto something else!

Riv~ The Angel's Face


	2. The Angel's Voice Lives On

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates…High School, whoever knew it would take up so much time…anyway, now for more of this story

It was the fourth night of Christine and Raoul's honeymoon and the fourth night in a row that Raoul had not slept for Christine's calling of Erik's name. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to shake Christine and yell at her with the passion of a dying lover, "WHY? Why do you still love him? Why can you not love me?" 

He loved Christine, so much. It was a constant ache in his heart that she did not love him. He brushed a curl out of her eyes and whispered, "Christine, you are my heart's only love." And then silently slipped out of bed and into a dressing gown.

He made his way out of the room and onto the beach, letting the salty sea water lap over his feet, "Erik, why?" he cried, tears streaming down his face, "Erik, you hold her still, you know that, and you mock me. How can I fight a ghost? It can't be done…it can't be done."

With that Raoul sat down in the ocean and looked up at the sky whose bright stars seemed to laugh at him and mock him.

"I cannot…" he cried, "I cannot fight you Erik. This isn't fair, you are a pitiless monster, even in death."

"But Monsieur," came a voice from behind him, "Why are you so sure that I am dead? Oh I live Monsieur, I live in you heart as I live in Christine's. Now Monsieur, I tell you, the only way to kill me, is to kill Christine, yourself, Madame Giry, and all who know of me. All who hold me in their hearts will give me life." 

Raoul turned around and found nobody behind him.

"Did you not hear me Monsieur? I have no physical form, but until they are dead, The Angel's voice will be heard! You speak of being fair Monsieur, oh but how is my fate fair? You have her. You have all I love. Monsieur you will never know unfairness. Monsieur le Vicomte, you cannot know injustice. You cannot win Monsieur, nothing you can do."

"So…" said Raoul, remembering the words from so long ago, "So it is to be war between us, but this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours!"

With that, as though by magic, rain began to fall upon the beach drawing Raoul back to his room with Christine, a fire of madness burning behind his eyes.


	3. Fires of LoveFires of Hate

Disclaimer: See before…if you want a summary, I have no money, only my music, and you can't sue me for that!

****

Fires of Love…Fires of Hate

"Christine!" yelled Raoul as he ran into their bedroom, "Christine wake up!"

"What is it darling?" said Christine as she awakened, "It's five in the morning."

"Yes, I know…" said Raoul, his eyes narrowing, "What did you dream of? Were you caressing his horribly deformed face or were you making love to him?"

"Raoul!" cried Christine horrified as she brushed strands of hair out of her face, "I have no idea what you are talking about!" But even as she spoke a faint blush crossing her cheeks betrayed her.

"I know Christine!" he said glaring at his new wife, "I know that you give him the life that he needs! You unwittingly communicate with him. The only way to truly rid the opera ghost from the world is…well, I think you know." He said as a sadistic smile spread across his face.

"Raoul! You've gone mad!" screeched Christine, "What in all hell are you talking about."

"Hell is exactly what I'm talking about…" said Raoul maintaining his calm voice bordering on insanity, "Or, more exactly, one of Hell's creatures. Erik is about whom I am talking."

"He's dead Raoul!" she screamed and then started crying, "He's dead."

"Yet he lives."

"He's dead!!!" 

Raoul took out a small vial, "I'm not going to kill you Christine. Right now I love you too much, but I need your help. We need to rid Erik's ghost from the world."

Yet Christine could do no more than just huddle in a corner and sob, "Erik is dead. He's dead. Dead."


End file.
